Grip-less water mixer units in which pivoting of the water outlet controls the water quantity and/or the water temperature, are easy to understand and simple to operate. In most cases the regulation is carried out by pivoting about two axes to alter both variables.
The object of the present invention is to demonstrate a particularly simple economic design which is particularly suitable for production from plastic.